A Stormy Night
by aralana765
Summary: The Doctor saves a young girls life, but gets more than he bargained for with the girls strange anatomy. He needs help from an old friend
1. A Stormy Night

She sat at home alone. Her parents were both working. Her brother had gone out. It was just her for the night. A night in front of the television. She popped some popcorn and pulled out her homework. There was very little to do. Nothing special was supposed to happen tonight, except for an early night to bed (which, for her, was a big deal). No, nothing special was supposed to happen that night. But something did.

It was the rain that started it. She could hear the thunder from miles away, a vague rattle at the door. The lightning began, casting beautiful shadows on the wall. She loved storms. She felt happy. The sounds, the smells, the taste of electricity in the air; they all filled her, thrilled her. She sat by the window, barely looking at her homework, and not necessarily watching the storm but drinking it in. Until she saw It. But did she see It? In a split second, her entire yard was lit up as bright as day by a bolt of lightning. And in her peripheral she saw It. But the light came and went so fast. She couldn't see any more than just a shape that shouldn't be there. She searched the dark, but found nothing. Maybe It had just been her imagination. But that didn't explain the chills running up her spine, or the sense that what she really wanted to see was simply hiding just beyond her sight. A jagged line of light lit up the sky again, once more turning night to day. And there It was. A dark shape nearly impossible to describe. Vaguely humanoid, It stood on two legs with two arms hanging by its side. But the face. She only saw It for a moment, but she felt the terror sink into her heart and knew it would be there for ages. If anyone had asked her to describe the face she would have said that she couldn't. It was simply fear. Pure fear. Fear in a physical shape, the figure in her yard. But then It was gone. The lightning disappeared. There wasn't even the slightest outline or shadow to mark where It was. She thought maybe It had gone. But the fear was still there. That cold terror, the terror that wouldn't go away. She knew she was alone again, the yard empty. She began to calm down. Yet, she still couldn't shake those feelings of being watched. Lying down to sleep, she tried not to remember the figure in her yard. And it worked for a bit. But only for a bit. Because It had come inside. She just didn't know it yet.

The moment her eyes closed that night, she felt the cold drawing nearer. It rested around her body, the cold feeling of fear. It settled into her skin chilling her to the bone. A slight creak on the floor made her jump, but she didn't dare turn around.

Then she began to relax. The cold on the back of her neck began to fade away. Warmth moved in. Then heat. She gasped at the growing pain. The back of her neck burned a scorching white heat. But she couldn't move. Couldn't turn to see what was causing this pain. Then she heard a strange sound; a whining pulsing sound at her window. Her vision began to tunnel. But she was able to look at one last thing. Him. And then there was only the dark and the heat.


	2. Who is He?

**So, I know I forgot to mention it before, but I don't own Doctor Who or Torchwood.**

A strange man roamed the streets, eyes intent on the equally strange item in his right hand, muttering to himself. In his left hand he held a perfectly normal everyday torch. In his right was what looked like some sort of child's toy. The top glowed green and slid out to show some sort of readout. The silvery button shone in the lightning as he raced through town searching. He had been _this_ close. But then It was gone. So he kept searching. Over a particularly loud crash of thunder a unique sound called out. The man's old eyes lit up at the signal coming through his device. "Oh, I've got you now!" And with that, he took off towards the nearest house, the house where the signal was coming from.

The signal indicated that It was just inside the front bedroom, meaning the window was the best option for entry. He lifted the screen easily, but the window itself caused a bit of trouble. It was open a few inches, but locked in place from the inside. "Of course. Nothing is going to be easy for me tonight, is it? Not when I'm in a hurry." He pointed the strange device at both locks, releasing a pulsing sound. As soon as he heard the clicks of the locks he threw the window open and clambered in, straightening his bow tie and sticking the strange tool in his jacket pocket. There was nothing in the room but a young girl, 16 or 17 at a guess. She was whimpering and her wide eyes only just managed to focus on him for a split second, screaming a silent message before they rolled up in her head and her whole body went limp. _Help me._ "Oh no you don't. You won't get another one tonight!" He flicked his torch on and shone the light around the room until it fell on It. The same figure that had stood in the girl's yard not an hour before. Its hand reached toward her and a strand of glowing energy extended from Its hand to the back of her neck, burning through flesh and the spine to reach the brain stem. He flicked the torch off for a moment and It disappeared. He clicked it back on, and It reappeared. Digging into a deep pocket in his jacket he pulled out a rather threatening looking object. Shaped like a very abnormal gun, he aimed and set his finger on the trigger. "Step away from her right now. If you have any experience with the universe at all you'll recognize this," he indicated the gun, "as a gun from the planet Telmarth. One of these guns alone nearly killed half the planet's population. So either you step away from her, or you see what this baby can do." It looked up at him, calculating the cold look in the old eyes and the ease in which he held the weapon. Still keeping an eye on him, It retracted the energy back into Itself. "That's what I thought." He set down the torch and pulled his first device back out. Pressing the button, he said, "River, I've got It. Lock onto my signal and pick us up."

A woman's voice projected from the device. "Just you and It?"

"Plus one. The girl who lives here. She needs medical attention and fast. I don't know if I made it in time to save her." Before he had even finished speaking, a large blue box materialized on the front lawn. The man kept the gun aimed at It until a beautiful woman with lots of curly hair, holding her own gun, led It into the blue box. He stayed behind, checking the girl. Her heartbeat was erratic, her breathing was made up of gasps, and her skin was cold and clammy. The wound on the back of her neck looked the worst; it looked as though someone had drilled a hole into her central nervous center. He lifted her up in his arms, left the house, and carried her into his blue box.

Once inside, he laid her down on a chair. "River!" he called, placing a multitude of sensors as over the girl before him. Throwing a few switches on the console, he pulled the monitor closer to himself to check the readings of the sensors. Her pulse was funny. Two fading beats, two weak beats, and silence for a moment. But the first two were fading quickly. "River! Get in here!"

The woman ran in, holstering her gun. "Sorry, I was making a holding cell for It. And before you ask, yes I left the lights on, and no I didn't make the cell an absolute dungeon. Now what can I do?"

"Get something for her neck. The TARDIS and I are monitoring her systems, but we need to get this fixed up. My word! It's like you've never worked with me before!"

"I haven't! The last time I saw you, I tried to kill you!" But she searched for any kind of medical kit. He grasped the girl's hands in his own and watched the monitor. Her life signs were returning to normal. That is, except for brain activity and her heartbeat. There was an uncommon amount of thought happening behind those closed eyes. And her heartbeat! Two quick, loud beats followed by two slower quiet beats, then the normal span of silence. The pattern seemed vaguely familiar, but he couldn't place it. River brought a hefty first aid kit closer. "What does she need?" she asked, frantically digging through seemingly endless supplies. "It would help if I knew what to look for."  
>The man checked the wound again. "It burned straight through her skin, muscles, and bone. Look for extreme burn care!" River dug around for a precious minute more, and the girls breathing slowed. Finally, she produced a small package labeled "Extreme Burns". Tossing it to the man before her, she again admired his determination. The last time she had seen that look in his eyes, he had been desperately crawling towards his TARDIS to save her parents. He had been dying because of her, but he still wouldn't let anyone hurt her or her parents. It was that same stubbornness that drove him now. He would not let this girl die.<p>

He pulled out a small purple bottle and up-ended it over the girl's neck, quickly followed by a scattering of powder from a green shaker. "Traveling through time and space has allowed me to see all kinds of diseases, but also all kinds of cures. Keeping them always did seem like a good idea. See?" The wound had already begun to heal. Swelling went down, inflammation died away. Then, after dousing the remaining injury with what appeared to be an orange fog, the hole began to close. "Powerful stuff this. First discovered by the Headless Monks. They needed a way to stop themselves from bleeding out after the initial removal, so they burned the neck, and then fixed it up with this. Never had to use it before. Thought I never would. But that's what happens." He checked the monitor again. "Yes, breathing is speeding up back to normal. Her brain is still pretty active, but that's probably just bad dreams, not surprising after what happened to her tonight. Heartbeat is still irregular, but there is no rejection from her system, so either she will be fixed up by morning or…" he trailed off.

"Or what?"

"Or that's her natural pattern. Highly unlikely, but all the same we should keep her on board until she wakes up. Check to make sure she's okay. She is the first of It's victims we've found still alive. We need to make sure there aren't any side effects."

"Of course. But may I ask you something?" River started, a small smile on her face. He had, after all, been nothing short of amazing in saving this poor girl.

"Of course, anything. Well not ANYthing exactly. Spoilers and all. But- oh never mind. What is it?"

" You were holding It at gun point. You said that that particular gun killed nearly half the population of Telarth. You don't strike me as a man who kills. What were you really doing?"

The man grinned. He pushed the girls hair out of her face, then stood and straightened his jacket. "I didn't tell a single lie in there. And I would have pulled the trigger if it had come to that. It just would not have had the same outcome you were expecting." He pulled the gun out of his jacket again and pointed it at River. He pulled the trigger.

"See what I mean?" he asked, gesticulating wildly at the colored bubbles floating around the TARDIS's console, dancing with one another and taking on various shapes. "Telmarth is a lovely planet filled with lovely people. They only make things that will make others happy. One Telmarthian invented this and showed it off at some convention-y thingy. The whole planet saw it. Everyone was laughing. I swear, nearly half the population died of the laughter and joy this little toy made. Not that Ladit ever knew that this was in the shape of a weapon. No, it was just a source of amusement to point of almost death. So no harm no fowl, eh?" River only laughed, and they settled in to a night of non-spoiler stories, waiting for the girl resting in the chair to wake.

**So there you have it! Chapter 2. And may I say, I am very disappointed in the amount of reviews I got for chapter 1. Review please!**


	3. What is Happening?

**Just a warning, a little bit of spoilers for Let's Kill Hitler. Anyway, read on!**

Hours later-10 a.m.

"There. See? I told you she'd come around soon." Her eyelids began to flutter at the sound of his voice. She moaned aloud at the pain in her neck, feeling like she had slept wrong for weeks. "Hello there. Welcome back to the land of the living. Or the land of the conscious. Or-"

"Oh, shut up and leave her alone," River said. "She's only just waking up." The girl pulled her eyes open. The first things she saw were his eyes. Green and as old as the universe. But for a moment, there were others. Brown, blue, grey, brown so dark it was almost black, lighter brown, blue again, grey, a different grey, tan, and grey again. Each a unique pair with an inhuman amount of knowledge, his knowledge, and she knew without a doubt that they had been his eyes. She squeezed her own eyes shut against the images, but they burned in her mind for a moment longer. "It's alright, sweetheart. Your safe here." She tugged her eyes open again and was able to see the man behind the eyes. And the woman behind him. And the room around them all.

"Where is here?" she asked groggily, mumbling so it was difficult to understand her. "And who are you?"

"Well, I'm the Doctor, and this is River. Here is the TARDIS. Time and Relative Dimensions in Space. Welcome aboard. This is our home as well as a time-slash-space travel machine. We will take you back home as soon as we've made sure that your back to normal. We managed to fix up the burn on your neck, and the ache should leave in a few hours. Now as to your pulse, I have a few questions-"

"Just ignore him," River said. "I do. Now, who are you?"  
>"Spencer," she muttered. "Spencer Heath. What is this place?" Suddenly she clutched her head, the visions of her night returning to her. "I had so many nightmares. Each on more awful and real than the one previous. How do I know that this isn't one also?"<p>

The Doctor eyed her curiously. "I suppose you can't know for sure. But simply as a matter of interest, were your nightmares about an alien creature with an energy lasso attached to your neck? Because that was real."

"No, I remember that, but it wasn't in my nightmares. I saw a man in a suit burst into golden light, and I heard a scream that wasn't his voice but it came from him. Then there was a redheaded older woman who was being attacked by five or six of the exact same man until energy pulsed out of her. Then there was a black woman and her husband, and they were being shot at by something awful. Next was a blonde girl holding a big gun shooting at some kind of robot thing shooting a laser. A man in a long blue coat was killed only coming back to life to die again. A different man in a leather jacket kissed the blonde girl from before and stood up with horrible glowing golden eyes. It was all so real."

The man who called himself the Doctor stared at her in shock. "Did you see anything else?"

Spencer thought, trying to remember. "When I first woke up, I saw your eyes. But not just those," she said, indicating his face. "I saw all different colors, all different shapes, but they were yours all the same. I don't know how I know that, but I do. Why were they all yours?"

"That's…interesting," the Doctor commented, not answering her question.

"Doctor," River asked, slightly shocked. "The eyes. They were…"

"My past regeneration's, yes."

"And she saw you regenerate."

"It would appear so. But we can work this out later. First, we need to deal with some physical health stuff. Why is your heartbeat so strange?"

"But Doctor," she said, ignoring him like River said to. "What was that thing last night? The thing in my yard? Why did It come after me? And what did it do to me?"

"Ah! See! That's the exciting part! I don't know what It is. That's very rare for me. But It's obviously a good traveler. It must be from a system near the Weeping Angels because it holds a somewhat similar feature. With the Angels, they can only move when you're not looking at them. This thing can only be seen in the light. If your lamp goes out, It can move about freely without being seen. Which also limits It's home planet down to someplace mainly nocturnal, or at least darker than it is here. Also, It learned some hunting techniques from the Minotaur. It uses fear against us. But instead of using it to access faith, It uses fear to paralyze It's victims, literally freezing them."

"Yeah! I felt that. I was scared and really, REALLY, cold."

"Right. Another thing that's unique is It's food supply."

"What, humans?'

"No! Not at all. It doesn't eat you! It eats your knowledge. Sends It's funny little energy lasso burning through the back of the neck to the brainstem to literally suck all the knowledge out of you. But not just the rubbish you learn in schools, but everything you know how to do, like feel pain or emotions or even to breathe. It takes all of this, and feeds on it. If It didn't kill you I would say It had a gorgeous system going. But It does, so I won't."

"So I think I got that last bit, but before you were talking about angels and aliens and things and I was just lost. Just to clarify, you don't know what that thing is, and you think It's kind of cool despite the fact that It almost killed me. Did I cover everything?"

"Everything important Sweetheart," River said. "Everything except the fact that the two of us aren't human."

"Now," The Doctor interrupted, pretending to ignore them. "It's your heartbeat that worries me. It beats in sets of four like River's and mine instead of sets of two like a normal human's. However, I know they're not Time Lord hearts because the second set of beats isn't as strong as the first two. A Time Lord has two equally functioning hearts. You, Spencer Heath, seem to have one normal heart and one kind of sort of mini extra heart." He adjusted the monitor where she could see it. It showed an x-ray of her upper-body. She could see her heart right where it should be, but on the other side of her chest was another one, much smaller, much quieter, but definitely there. "Haven't you been to a doctor before? Someone should have noticed your weird pulse!"

"Of course I've been to doctors! They never noticed anything! Why do I have a second heart? How did no one find it?" Spencer looked slightly shocked. Here she was, surrounded by aliens, on a space/time mobile home, finding an extra organ in her chest. She began to feel a headache coming on.

River was reading some of these results. "I don't think they could find a weird pulse. I don't think there was one. Look at this," she said pointing to a circle of symbols on the screen. "The minor heart hasn't been beating for long. It just sort of sat inside of her, only existing, until last night. The creature must have sparked something inside her. Or maybe you did with those medicines. But her heart only started beating a few hours ago, when you found her."

"So, you're not a Time Lord, then," The Doctor said decisively, straightening his bow tie.

"What's a Time Lord?"

"And not a Time Lord turned human either. Your second heart would have disappeared completely."

"Am I supposed to understand what that means?"

"So, what are you? Looks like a human with a weak, optional second heart- are you alright?" Spencer was clutching her head.

The headache had hit. She couldn't see anything and every sound pounded in her head like a hammer. Spencer had never felt pain like this before. And then it got worse.

The TARDIS's console lit up. All the lights began blinking and the switches began moving of their own accord. It jolted, knocking everyone to the ground. "No-no-no-no-no-no-no-no! What is she doing? Calm down, Old Girl!" When that didn't work, he ran back to Spencer, who was rocking back and forth. "She's doing this to the TARDIS. I have to find out what she's doing!" he explained to River, missing the River he normally dealt with, cocky, over-confident, risk taker, and a natural in tense situations. "Spencer? I'm going to enter your mind. I'm trying to help." He placed a hand on each side of her face opening his mind to hers. He couldn't see anything. No memories. No thoughts. Nothing.

It was a different matter for the girl he was holding. There had been nothing but pain. Then, he touched her. He grabbed her head and rested his forehead on hers. His touch sent a spark through her whole body, illuminating an image in her mind. She froze and her eyes opened wide, staring blankly. River watched as the Doctor carefully removed his hands and stepped back. Spencer still didn't move.

The TARDIS, too, became still. She went deathly silent, as though holding her breath, and the Doctor and River did the same without noticing. Not a sound, mechanical or otherwise could be heard.

"Spencer, can you hear me?" The Doctor asked gently, kneeling beside her. She shuttered at his voice despite his calm tone. "Spencer, let me in. I can help you."

Spencer turned to face him, but her eyes remained blank. She stared for a moment longer, then gasped, eyes fluttering. She looked him in the eyes saying, "He wants to live again. Save him." Then, she collapsed and the Doctor caught her just in time. The TARDIS resumed her normal sounds. Lifting up the unconscious girl, the Doctor carried her out of the control room, followed by River.

"What was that?" she asked. "And where are you taking her?"

"I'm not sure what just happened, but she obviously needs sleep. I'm taking her to a spare bedroom. Will you watch her while I check her results again?"

"Of course, Sweetie. Anything for you." The Doctor carefully laid the sleeping girl on a bed and left as River sat in a comfortable chair to keep an eye on her. Feeling the need to comfort her, River began to talk. "Spencer, I'm not sure what happened, but I do know that you're in the best place for it. The Doctor can help you. I haven't known him very long, but he knows me. Knows all about me. Because we can both travel through time, he says that we always meet out of order. He gave me this little blue book that looks an awful lot like the TARDIS. I write down our adventures in the order he experiences them so I can find out how much he knows about me at any given time. I only have two things to put in there: now, and when I tried to kill him. Berlin at the height of Adolph Hitler's power. I had damaged his TARDIS and poisoned him, but when someone came after me, he stopped them. Dying in the middle of a dance hall, essentially murdered by me, and he saved my life. So, I saved him. He told me who I could be. Who I should be. River Song." She reached out and took Spencer's hand in her own. The girl probably couldn't even hear her, but a kind voice was the only thing River could give just now. "He came back for me not long after he left. Said it was time we work together before I got to the really complicated stuff. So I went with him, and the TARDIS brought us here, to your town. We heard stories of people dying of mysterious causes and followed the trail to you, gathering clues about It as we went. I don't know if It did whatever this is to you, but I do know the Doctor. I know he'll save you. I barely know the man, but I trust him with my life."

"And I trust you with mine," said a quiet voice from the doorway. The Doctor lounged against the doorframe.

"How long were you standing there?" River asked, slightly embarrassed.

"Long enough. I got here just as you were finishing up with Berlin. And you know what, Spencer?" he asked, turning to look at the sleeping girl. "She's right. I will save you. We will find out what's happening with you, and we will help." The Doctor walked over to the armchair River was sitting in and sat on the nearest arm looking straight into her eyes. "River and I will save the day. The two travelers. The two Time Lords."

**I still have not received a single review and I'm throwing this story at top speed! A tiny little response would be greatly appreciated! Please, please, PLEASE review!**


	4. We Need Help

**Hey everyone! Chapter four is here. I have a special thank you for doctorwhoizcool for being the only one to review so far. I mean, seriously people? Nothing? I'm rather upset with all of you, excepting doctorwhoizcool of course. Anyway, I don't own the Doctor**

Hours later-3 p.m.

For the second time that day, Spencer woke up in a strange, unfamiliar place. At least there were no images this time. Sitting up, she looked around this new room. It looked like a normal bedroom with a bed, dresser, closet and desk, but also like the room she had been in before, golden lights everywhere. "Are you feeling better, then?" River Song sat in a small chair nearby, watching her carefully.

Spencer sat up and rubbed her head, the remnants of her headache quickly fading. "Yeah, I think so. I'm still not sure what's going on though."

"Most of the time, I don't either. Not yet. Did you have anymore nightmares?"

"Not nightmare so much. More like really clear, really real dreams. First, there was a little girl wandering New York. She said she was dying, but it was okay because she could fix it. Then, she burst into the same golden light as the man in the suit did before. Next, I saw a redheaded girl in a nightgown floating in space with the Doctor holding her from a blue box. Then there was a man dressed as a Roman soldier; only he was on a spaceship with some robot men. Then, I woke up."

River sat back, an amused smile on her face. "That's interesting. Those were all about my family. This morning it was all about the Doctor's family. Now, mine. I wonder what you are."

Rubbing the last of the sleep from her eyes, Spencer calmly said, "You keep saying 'what' I am, not 'who' I am. That Doctor guy does it too. You're implying that I'm not human." River met her eyes, not arguing or explaining. "You also said that the two of you aren't human." Again, River said nothing. "But I'm not one of whatever you are. I'm like that thing that attacked me: interesting, a mystery, and kept only while you try to unravel my secrets, like a pet." River smirked.

"Not at all Sweetheart. We're keeping you here because we want to know who and what you are, sure. But, we also want to make sure you know who and what you are. Now, come on. The Doctor wants to know what happened this morning." The woman and the girl left the bedroom and walked down a hall to the control room.

The Doctor stood facing the controls, his back to them. He couldn't see them. Couldn't know they were there. "Spencer, take a seat. I don't want another fit. River, look outside and tell me when we are."

"Oh, I hate him," she muttered so quietly that only Spencer could hear.

"No you don't. Now, hop to it. Well, don't hop. That would take to long. Now Spencer, I bet you have some questions. Ask away. But only if I can ask some after."

"Fine with me. Um, what are you? Like, your alien species, or whatever."

"Didn't we say so earlier? We're Time Lords. Are you sure we didn't say?"

"Yes. All you said about Time Lords is that I'm not one. Okay, next question: Where are we. I mean, I know we're in your mobile home that travels through time-space, but we can't be on Earth in a place this big. Not without being noticed."

"Oi! She's not a mobile home. She's alive you know-"

"Okay, so she's a living time/space mobile home, but she moves, and you live in her. She's a mobile home." River chuckled, and the TARDIS made a soft sound that could almost be described as a laugh.

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "ANYway," he said, annoyed. "We are on Earth. To be specific, we are-"

"In Cardiff, November 12th, 2008," River interrupted. "Why are we in Cardiff?"

"Pit stop. Thank you, River. I wanted to land after he lost my hand. Don't want him to know I'm here."

"Who?" River asked. "Do I know him? Or, rather, will I know him?"

The Doctor grinned. "Spoilers!"

"You know, I'm really beginning to hate that word."

"Just wait. Someday, that's all you'll say to me. It's fun getting back at all the times you said it!" He straightened his bow tie again. "As for you," he said curiously, looking at Spencer. "You're taking this very calmly. Most people act a bit surprised and say things like 'what? You're aliens? We've moved? This is really cool.' But you just kind of sit there."

"Shock I guess. And it's not like aliens are anything new after the people on the roofs, the laser-shooting Christmas star, the Prime Minister having his Toclophane thing kill the American President, planets in the sky, etc. And I remember hearing about you, Doctor. Harriet Jones was asking about you on the telly when that spaceship showed up over London."

"Harriet Jones? That was right after my regeneration. Not this one-the last one, after Satellite Five. Right before I got her put out of office."

Both women were silent with slightly shocked faces. "You got rid of the Prime Minister," Spencer asked. "Why?"

"Long story. Now, it's my turn to ask some questions. What happened this morning? We were talking, then you grabbed your head and the TARDIS went bonkers. What happened?"

"I'm not sure, really. I was confused and I started to get a headache. All of the sudden it got worse and I couldn't see anything. I could hear lots of weird noises, and then you said you were gonna do something. You grabbed my head, and it was like you sparked something. I was somewhere else. I don't know where, but it was made of stone and there were a lot of puddles of something. And you were there. Two of you. You tossed your doohickey, the green thing, to the other you before you ran somewhere with some other people. The other you stayed behind with a woman, opened the door behind him, and pointed your thing at a monster on the other side. It dissolved, then and the woman did. But just before he went, it was like he knew I was there. He looked at me and said 'Bring him back. I know he'll try, but he'll forget. Don't let him.' Then, it was over, I saw the real you, and I guess I fainted."

"So, you gained some sort of psychic connection with the TARDIS, deeper than normal, saw a vision of me with the Flesh me, and then told me to save _him_. You also recognized him as not me. How did you do that?"

Spencer looked just as confused as the Doctor did. "I don't know."

"Okay. Then tell me about your family. Your mum, your dad, your brothers, sisters, aunts, uncles, grandparents, great grandparents, etcetera. I think someone in your family is an alien."

"My family has an alien in it. Okay. Um, my dad is Mason Heath. He builds furniture. Mum's a teacher. My brother, Terry, is a year older than me and is relatively normal. You know, for a brother. Dad's parents were both shop owners. I don't know my great grandparents on that side. My mum had a brother and a sister, Robb and Madison. Robb is an author, and Madison works in a shop. My grandfather is Carson Trent, and his parents are Theresa and Robert Trent. I don't really don't think they're aliens. Then, my grandmother Jennifer died a few years ago. I don't really know anyone else."

"And none of them are aliens?"

"No." They couldn't be. Could they?

River stepped in. "As far as you know." There was a quiet moment as Spencer thought about it. Then, the Doctor groaned loudly. "What?" River asked when he didn't care to elaborate. "Sweetie, stop complaining and just explain."

"And if I don't want to?"

"You'll do it for me anyway." She grinned smugly.

He smirked back. "Or what?

"Or I'll make you."

"Oh? And how's that?"

Spencer sighed. "Great. I love watching other people flirt as much as the next girl, but can you just tell us what's the matter?"

"Right. Of course. There's a group of people on Earth who knows all about me. The man in charge traveled with me for a while with my last two regenerations. But, I don't think they know what I look like now, and they don't have any way of tracking me anymore. I was hoping to avoid them so they wouldn't be able to keep an eye on me anymore, but I think we need them. And I hate that. You," he said, pointing at Spencer, "don't know enough about your family for us to know anything. But this group has access to all records on everyone. They can help us find out more about you."

"Oh! You mean- Oh I can't wait," River said revealing no more information than the Doctor had.

Spencer sighed again, rolling her eyes. "So, where are we going?"

The Doctor's eyes met River's and they said, at the same time, "Torchwood."

"Come on! Let's go!" The Doctor started for the door, but stopped when he noticed that no one was following him. "Well, aren't you coming?"

Spencer looked down at herself. "I'm in my pajamas."

"Yes, you are."

"She's not going out there like that, Sweetie," River said pointedly. "I'll get her something to wear from the wardrobe. Follow me." The Doctor huffed audibly, and sat down on the jump seat with great exaggeration.

"Fine! I'll just wait here. I only wanted to get this over with quickly!"

Forty-five minutes later, Spencer entered the control room, all dolled up by River. She wore high-waisted, black shorts with a white button-down shirt tucked in. The top button was left undone to show an emerald hanging from a silver chain with matching stones dangling from her ears. Her hair, a warm brown with hints of red, was pulled up into a clip with the exception of a few perfectly curled strands framing her face. Her hazel eyes were topped with a dash of green eye shadow making the green in her eyes pop out of the brown, eyeliner, and mascara, while her lips were made more full by a touch of ruby lipstick. The whole ensemble was topped off by low-top black converse.

River followed wearing a knee length grey dress topped with a khaki jacket, held tight with a belt. Her boots gave her a comfortable way to walk around while still looking stylish. She left her hair down to fly around her face, a face with very little makeup. Looking Spencer up and down, admiring her handiwork, she said, "Oh, I am good. I'm still figuring out what I like on me, but you Sweetheart, you were fun do over. You look amazing. If I do say so myself."

Spencer blushed slightly. "Thanks."

The Doctor looked at both women. "Yes, yes. You both look beautiful. Can we go now?"

**Does anyone else think the Doctor acts extremely childish when it comes to asking for help? Anyway, go ahead and click those pretty blue words and tell me what you think. I'm not adding another chapter until I get at least two reviews this time.**


	5. Welcome to Torchwood

**So, Torchwood finally comes into the story. I don't own it. Or the Doctor. I own a plot and Spencer. That's about it right now. Enjoy! **

4:15 p.m.

Captain Jack Harkness sat in his unusually silent office. Gwen, Mickey, and Martha had left the day previous to check out some case a few towns over. Ianto had run out to restock the Hub's kitchen. For now, it was just Jack. Jack and the new guy.

He was looking over a new piece of tech, both enjoying and unnerved by the silence, when a small signal came from his computer. Someone was coming towards the shop entrance. Someone who wasn't Torchwood. Normally, Ianto would take care of visitors, but he was out. Jack sighed and climbed up the stairs, stepping behind the desk just as three people entered the shop. The first was a young woman in black and white. She was too young for Jack, but gorgeous all the same. Next came a thin man wearing tweed and a bow tie, apparel that seemed to fit his personality. Third, a woman in a gray dress came in. She had stunning blonde curls that fell into her eyes. All three entered the shop laughing at something the man was saying. He finished by saying, "Don't give it away. Let's see how long it takes him."

Jack walked around the desk, eyeing the blonde woman. Holding out his hand, he introduced himself, "Captain Jack Harkness. And you are?"

The man in the bow tie rolled his eyes at Jack's tone and muttered to himself, "Every time!"

The woman nudged him, smiled, and took Jack's hand. "River Song. Lovely to meet you."

"And you," he said appreciatively. He turned to the man, still holding out his hand. "Captain Jack Harkness."

The man leaned back on his left foot, smirking, and said, "So I gathered." Jack looked at the man's eyes, expecting a name in return, and noticed a wicked glint.

Jack grinned, liking what he saw and moved on to the youngest of the group. "Captain-"

"Jack Harkness. Yeah, I got it," the girl interrupted with a smile and a shake of her hand in his. "I'm Spencer Heath. Nice shop."

"Thanks. Always good to hear. I don't normally work the front. I'm more of a behind-the-scenes kind of guy when it comes to the shop."

"And you're American?" Spencer asked.

"Kind of." Before she could ask any more questions, he turned to the blonde again. "So how did a lovely woman like you get caught up with a man like this?" The man in question groaned, but River grinned, glancing at him.

"Oh, I tried to kill him. Hasn't let me out of his sight since. I don't think he trusts me." Jack searched for a lie, but as far as he could tell, she was telling the truth. This group certainly was interesting.

"I wouldn't let you out of my sight either, but maybe for a different reason." Spencer giggled, but the man in tweed looked exasperated.

"Are you serious! Can't you control yourself!"

Jack grinned. "Not around you, Doctor. I like the new look by the way, though I never took you for a bow tie kind of man."

"Of course I wear bow ties. Bow ties are cool. How did you know it was me?"

Jack went behind the desk and pushed a button, sliding open the hidden door. "You're the only person in the entire universe who gets that upset when I say hello to people-"

"Flirt with people."

"ALSO, not many people have eyes as old as yours. Not even me."

"Yet," the Doctor added quietly, following Jack down a hallway that led to a large round door that rolled out of the way.

Jack, either not having heard the Doctor's comment, or straightforward ignoring it, led the way into the center of the Hub. "Doctor, River Song, Spencer Heath. Welcome to Torchwood." Spencer stood staring at everything while the Doctor and River made themselves at home, toying with the devices and investigating the systems all around them. "This is Torchwood Three. We monitor the rift here in Cardiff normally. Ianto's out getting food and Gwen is checking something out a few towns over. Just me and the new guy tonight, and he's been downstairs reorganizing storage for the past few hours."

Spencer rubbed her eyes as an image built in her mind. Throwing them open with a grin she asked, "You have a pterodactyl? No way! That is too cool!"

Jack grinned, but his eyes were puzzled. "Yeah, we do. But how do you know that? He's in his room."

"Yeah, see, that's why we're here," The Doctor commented. "She is seeing things. Visions of River and of me, and now here. She also has a secondary heart, but it is smaller and not as efficient as the primary. It's not even necessary. We were wondering if you could track down her family tree, search for signs of aliens."

"Sure. Should be easy enough." He rushed over to Tosh's computer and began rapidly opening files. "What's your full name and what are the names of your parents?"

"Spencer Elle Heath. My parents are Mason Jackson Heath and Anna Elizabeth Trent." Jacked typed the information into the program and waited for the program to do its job.

"Tosh, Toshiko Sato, wrote this program. It takes names and pictures-smile!" he pulled out a small camera already plugged into the computer and snapped a picture of a smiling Spencer. "And is able to locate any and all records of that person. From there, we can track down family members. We should have a good sized family tree in a few minutes." Jack broke off for a moment, noticing the look on the Doctor's face.

"Jack," he questioned, sniffing the air. "Did you ever take down the Archangel Network?"

Jack shrugged. "It's in the process. First, no one listened to me, then it took forever for anyone to do anything. It should be down in a few months. Why?"

"I don't know. When was the last time you saw me?"

"When the Daleks came and took us all onto the Crucible."

The Doctor gave a small, pitiful smile. "Okay. I think I know what that is. Oh, and Jack. You're going to see me one more time in my last regeneration. At least while you look like that. And it will be under extreme circumstances for both of us. Just understand that I was- sorry will be- dying. I can't say anything else without giving things away. Things I can't change."

Jack looked suspicious. "Like what?"

River went to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Spoilers." Just then, the computer gave a loud beep.

Jack looked between his three visitors a moment longer, and then checked the screen. "Everything seems normal; everyone has birth certificates, school records, even a few death certificates. Except her," he said, pointing at the screen. "Your maternal grandmother has no records. Not even a last name until she married your grandfather- What are you doing Doctor?" Everyone stared as the Doctor roamed the room, his nose in the air, and River began to sniff as well.

"Do you smell that?" the Time Lord asked. "It smells like- No! No, it can't be!"

"Doctor, what is that?" River sounded slightly worried.

The Doctor turned to Jack and grabbed his coat, pulling the man close. "You said you had a new member on your team. Who is he? What do you know about him?"

Jack went on the defensive. "His name is Jonathan Ward. Joined up with us a few weeks ago. A genius. Helped to improve a lot of Tosh's systems."

"Where did he come from? What did he do before Torchwood? Does he have family?" The Doctor released Jack, who couldn't answer. "Why did you hire him?"

"He save Ianto's life not long ago and is good in a tight spot. That's enough, isn't it?"

"With anyone else, yes," the Doctor replied hurriedly, "but with-"

"But with me," came another voice from a doorway to the lower parts of the Hub. "nothing can be enough, right Doctor?" Everyone turned around to see a tall, thin man with curled black hair. His eyes were so pale a green that they appeared white. His angular face was almost deathly pale. He wore a long black coat over a black jacket and pants, his white button up shirt nearly covered by his grey scarf. "I knew you'd show up at Torchwood eventually. And now you have," the man added in a deep, smug voice that matched his smug face. "You just couldn't resist checking in on all those former companions, could you? Jack, Martha, Mickey. And now, me." The Doctor glared at him, and stepped in front of Spencer protectively. If anything happened to her, it would be his fault. River saw the girl's eyes flutter and her body begin to sway as she grasped her forehead. "You know who I really am, Doctor. Say my name."

Spencer and the Doctor spoke as one, the girl in a voice that sound as though it was coming from far away, and the man in a soft, strained voice. "Master."

Jack looked at his newest team member in shock, horror, and disgust. Drawing his gun, he screamed, "You came in here. You talked and laughed with us. You made us trust you! I sometimes thought there was something wrong, something bad about you but I let you stay anyway! Why do you want the Doctor? Because I will stand in your way until the end of time if I need to."

The Master stood calmly, adjusting his coat, and looked Jack right in the eye. "The end of time? Interesting choice of words. You want to know why I need the Doctor? I need his help." There was silence in the room. The Master watched as Jack slowly lowered his gun, the Doctor analyzed the situation, and River helped the girl to a seat, carefully and protectively.

Cautiously walking toward the Master, the Doctor asked, "It's amplified, hasn't it?"

"Doctor?" River asked from behind, but he ignored her, focusing on his old enemy. His old friend.

"The drumming, Doctor. It never stops. The endless drumbeat. I used to think it called me to war, to greatness. But now I realized I was only a way to use me, to manipulate me. And it is not appreciated. I've tried getting rid of it on my own, but I can't. It's like cutting out your own heart, impossible to do. Instincts protect it. It's a part of me. But you can stop it. Will you do it?"

The Doctor placed a hand on the Master's shoulder. "I'll try."

**Okay, shocking twist there, right? If you want to know what the Master looks like, google Benedict Cumberbatch. I have decided that he was born to be the Master. Also, if anyone is confused, for River, this story takes place right after Let's Kill Hitler. For the Doctor, this is after God Complex. For Torchwood, this is after Journey's End but before the End of Time. Now, I would appreciate it if all you lovely readers would review this little story of mine. Thanks.**

**Aralana**


	6. A Strange Sight

**So, here is chapter six. I hope you enjoy. And I don't own anything that is officially claimed by BBC.**

5:10 p.m.

Not much later, Ianto walked in with a large amount of bags filled with food. Setting the bags on the table in the conference room, he glanced at the strange sight in the room below. Jack was there, and so was Jonathan. But there were others. A young girl who seemed ill laying on the couch; A blonde woman talking to her soothingly. Both were watching a third. This man, wearing a tweed jacket, sat in a chair across from Jonathan, one of his hands on either side of Jonathan's face. Both men had their eyes closed, and their mouths formed grimaces. Jack was glaring, but whom he was glaring at, Jonathan or the other man, Ianto couldn't tell. Ianto walked almost silently down the stairs towards everyone, and stood close behind Jack, ignoring the questioning looks from the women. Jack turned to him and gave him a strained smile. "Ianto Jones," Jack said, indicating his lover, "this is River Song and Spencer Heath. The man in the bow tie is the Doctor. And Jonathan isn't really Jonathan. He's not even human. He's another Time Lord called the Master, former Prime Minister Harold Saxon who killed the American President and kept me chained up for a year that never happened, killing me every few days!" Ianto shook hands with the women, giving Jack a chance to let out his anger. He looked over the two men and searched for any kind of sign that they were who Jack said they were. When Jack finally paused to take a breath, Ianto interrupted.

"So, what is the Doctor doing to him?"

Jack scowled, still angry, so River answered for him. "Helping him. I haven't heard the whole story, but I know that the Master has heard a sound in his head since he was a child. A drumbeat. It drove him halfway to madness, and he grew power-hungry. Not long ago, he realized that the sound had been planted for a purpose. Some very powerful beings had been manipulating the Master for a long time, and he isn't very happy about it. The Doctor is trying to help him get rid of the noise."

"Like he deserves the help," Jack muttered. "But the Doctor is all about second chances…" Ianto rested a hand on Jack, whom then leaned his head against it, seeking a small bit of comfort. River helped a strengthening Spencer sit up.

"I'll make you some coffee," Ianto said finally. Looking at everyone else, he asked, "Would anyone else like some? I do have to warn you, Jack likes it very strong." River shook her head, but Spencer nodded eagerly. Looking her over, Ianto said, "I'll get some food too. You look hungry, and I don't think Jack has eaten since dinner last night. Those two," he pointed towards the Doctor and the Master, "might be a while." Heading up the stairs again, he heard River offer to help him. Smiling, she ran up to join him.

Jack glanced over at Spencer, slumped against the back of the couch. "So," he said, breaking the silence. "How did you meet the Doctor?"

"I didn't, not really. Not officially. He kind of kidnapped me. Saved my life. There was a weird alien thing that broke into my house and tried to kill me. The Doctor and River found me just in time, and they fixed me up. I woke up on the TARDIS, which is freaky because I was inside for a while before I ever saw the outside. It's so much smaller on the outside."

Jack chuckled. "Most people say it's bigger on the inside, but I guess it works both ways." Jack smiled for the first time since the Master had revealed himself.

"Yeah. Anyway, the Doctor saw that I had a second heart that was beating all of a sudden. Started that night. River thinks the alien sparked something when it connected with my brainstem, or something like that. But when I woke up, I realized I had had dreams, real ones. Like visions or something. Actually, now that I think about it, you were in one of them. You died. But then you were okay, and died again."

"Yeah. That happens a lot. You saw something when the Master showed up, didn't you?"

Spencer looked down at the hands in her lap, and Jack came to sit beside her. "Yes."

"What did you see?"

"Him. Different versions of him, like when I saw the Doctor's eyes. I was flashing through visions of him. Him as a child, as a young man, he had a beard, he was an old man, he was the Prime Minister. Sometimes he was laughing, sometimes he was in pain. I saw him kill someone, a blue alien woman with antennae. And there were lots more. But throught the whole thing, I heard drums; Drums in a pattern of four. If that's what he hears all the time, I understand why he went mad."

Upstairs

"How long have you been here?" Ianto asked as he began brewing coffee.

"About forty-five minutes, I think," River replied, pulling some fruit out of a refrigerator. "We were only here for ten minutes before the Master showed up and Spencer had another fit. Food ought to help her though. And the coffee. She hasn't eaten in probably, oh, twenty-four hours? No, twenty-two hours."

"I'll call in for some pizza in a bit. Most of what I bought today is snack food. That's mostly what gets eaten here. Snack food and carry out."

"Thanks." There was a slightly uncomfortable silence. River looked Ianto over and sighed in amusement. "Go ahead. Ask your questions."

Ianto accepted the invitation graciously. "I've seen the Doctor before. When the Daleks moved Earth to the Medusa Cascade, Gwen, Jack, and I were here. Jack left, and the two of us talked to the Doctor through video. But the Doctor we talked to isn't the same man as the Doctor down there. Are there two Doctors?"

"I hope not. I don't think the Universe could handle it. No, the Doctor isn't human. He's from an old race, one of the oldest, called the Time Lords. So is the Master. Time Lords are difficult to kill. Believe me, I've tried. When their bodies die, they can essentially burn it away to reveal another body, another person. The Doctor came very close to dying since you last saw him, so he regenerated. Now, he is a new man; new likes, new dislikes, new tastes, new opinions, and new ideas to go with his new face. He is the same Doctor you met before, but he is different as well."

Ianto poured the fresh coffee into a few mugs, offering one to River. "I'm not sure I completely understand, but I suppose it makes sense. Him being an alien, I mean. He's very strange."

River grinned. "Oh, you have no idea!"

Back downstairs, Ianto passed out coffee as River place the tray of fruit on the nearest desk. "I've ordered pizza, too, if anyone is hungry. Ought to be here in about half an hour. How long do you think they'll be?" Ianto asked, pointing towards the Doctor and the Master.

Spencer grabbed a handful of grapes, and Jack rolled his eyes. "No telling. I didn't know they could do that. Sure, minor telepathic abilities through physical contact generally through the head, but to actually enter someone else's mind and remove something is just plain weird." He reached for a banana.

"Yes, and you're one to talk," Ianto muttered, taking a sip of his coffee.

Jack laughed and peeled his banana. Taking a bite, he said, "You know, the first time I met the Doctor, he gave me a banana. I was cornered by these sort of medically mutated people asking for their mummies in the middle of the London Blitz with this guy with big ears and a gorgeous blonde girl. I was gonna use my sonic blaster to get us out, right? So I reach for it, pull it out, aim it at the people, and try to pull the trigger. It doesn't work, so I look at it and in my hand is a banana. The Doctor switched my blaster with a banana. He pulled out the blaster and opened a way out for us, but he told me not to let go of the banana."

"Why not?" Spencer asked as she tood a large gulp of coffee. She cringed at the bitterness, but took another sip.

"Get this. He said to hold on to the banana. I asked him why, and shouts back 'It's a good source of patassium!'" Everyone laughed, but soon fell back into silence. All eyes watched the Doctor and the Master.

**In the next chapter, you'll get to see what's happening inside the Master's head. And just so you know, I'll update sooner if I get reviews…**

**Aralana**


	7. A Dark Place

**Thanks for the reviews everyone! Here is the next chapter! By the way, I don't own Doctor Who or Torchwood.**

The Master's mind was dark. His memories were dark. His thoughts were dark. Brilliant and genius, but dark. Everything reflected the darkness of madness. Madness brought on by the sound; the sound that still echoed around this haunted mind. The Doctor wandered through this mind, searching for the beginning of the signal, the place where the Time Lord's attached their way to freedom. He passed through the few memories from before the Untempered Schism. From before the madness. Many of them featured a young Doctor, back when his name was Theta. They were that much more sad in such dark surroundings. He followed the sound, feeling the beat echoed by the heartbeats in his chest. He tried to avoid digging around too much, respecting the privacy of his oldest friend. The sound grew louder as he drew closer. Nearly there. Then, in the distance, his physical ears heard a beeping.

Two sets of old eyes snapped open instantly, focusing on the Doctor's jacket. The Doctor dove into his disproportionate pocket as the Master ran his hands frantically through his hair.

"Did it work?" River asked him. Spencer held a mug to her lips, but seemed to have forgotten it in the sudden commotion, and Jack leaned forward in interest.

"What is that?" Ianto asked as the Doctor drew out his silver tube.

Spencer watched it as well. "Yeah, what is that? You had that before, in my room."

Seeing that the Doctor wasn't going to respond, the Master answered, "It's the Doctor's favorite toy. It's a sonic screwdriver, but it has plenty of other features, like being connected to the TARDIS."

"But did it work?" River asked again.

The Master stared at the Doctor, awaiting results from the screwdriver, but glanced at River for a moment before saying, "No. We were pulled out too early."

"We will finish this." The Doctor met and held the Master's eyes. "I promise. But I have to take care of this first. River, It escaped."

"What? How? I set up the cell myself!"

"Yes, but we still don't know what it was, so how were we supposed to put up all necessary defenses?"

"Um, sorry to interrupt, but what is 'It'?" Ianto asked, already reaching for his gun.

"We don't really know," River commented, reaching into the pocket of her jacket and pulling out a very small gun.

The Doctor put it on himself to explain. "It feeds off knowledge, is completely invisible in the dark, and has some sort of burny-psychic-energy-lasso-thing. It sends out chemicals into the air that instill a feeling of fear in Its victims to paralyze them. And what's worse, I left my bubble gun on the TARDIS!"

"Yes, Sweetie, you did. Luckily, I have my gun, and Torchwood has theirs. And better yet, ours don't shoot dancing bubbles." River slid her small gun back into her pocket, and reached down the back of her dress and pulled out two more.

Jack raised an eyebrow. "How many of those do you have?"

"Do you want to count?" River asked with a smirk.

"Oi!" The Doctor interrupted. "Less flirty, more thinky! What are we going to do?"

"Well," Jack said, thoughtfully, "It can't leave the TARDIS can it?"

"No, and that's not necessarily a good thing," River replied. "Who knows what it can get up to on that ship?"

Jack grinned. "I could think of a few things. So we need to take it fast, and move it off the TARDIS. Ianto, do we have any opens cells on the upper level?"

"The only one occupied in the first room at the moment is Janet's. Er, the Weevil's."

Jack grinned at him. "Then we can go get this thing off the TARDIS and put It in our cells."

"That might work," the Master commented. "However, we don't have any way of actually restraining it. No plan, to speak of either. I do love a challenge! This ought to be fun." He rubbed his hands together, ignoring the sound that remained with him still.

"Then we'll get started. But first," River interrupted herself. Looking at Ianto, she asked, "You named an alien Janet?"

"Well," he responded with the smallest of smirks, looking at Jack. "Barbara never really worked."

The Doctor clapped his hands together. "Then let's get to work!"

"You have a plan then?" Spencer asked.

"Not yet. It's in the process. Still thinking. Now, River, you lead Ianto so he doesn't get lost. Jack, you come with me for the same reason."

"Hey! I know my way around the TARDIS!" he protested.

"Correction: you knew your way around the TARDIS. New desktop after I nearly destroyed her in my regeneration. Everything's in a new place. I still haven't found the ballroom."

"Just down the hall from the blue squash court, a left, a right, past the greenhouse, and it's on your left." River never even looked up from her guns.

"Fine. Show-off! Now, we have to find It first. Hopefully we'll have a plan by the time we do." The Doctor turned towards the door to leave, and River, Jack and Ianto followed. Spencer cleared her throat.

"Um, Doctor? What am I supposed to do?"

"Stay here. We don't know what triggers the visions, and we don't want an episode in the middle of a hunt. I don't like that word, hunt. How about search? Yes. We're going on a search."

Spencer's eyes were wide, with a slight smile in them. "So not because I'm to young or anything?" Hair flopped as the Doctor shook his head. "Then let me come. I can feel when big one is coming. If it does, I'll find the room I was in, or a way outside, or something. I want to help!"

Before the Doctor could argue, Jack interrupted. "Here's an idea." He pulled an earpiece out of a drawer and tossed it to Spencer. "Put this in. You'll be able to talk to Ianto and me, and through us, River and the Doctor. You stay in the control room and watch the monitor. We can use the monitor to watch the inside by switching the a/v outer cable with the intersecting audio and divergent visual cables connected to the themator control. Spencer, you can watch us like we're on CCTVs. And warn us if anything's coming."

Spencer grinned and nodded. "Gladly. Thanks." Jack grinned and looked to the Doctor, who grudgingly nodded his consent. Almost as one, the six turned and left the room.

When they reached the TARDIS, Ianto looked confused by the unfamiliar blue box, but didn't say anything. Not until he made it inside. He was the last one to enter, and everyone watched for his reaction. His mouth opened and his eyes grew wide. He resisted the urge to run outside and check the dimensions again. "It's so much bigger!"

Jack grinned and held an open palm out to the Doctor. The man in tweed rolled his eyes and pulled five quid out of his pocket, handing it to Jack. "You couldn't finish that? 'On the inside!' Less and less people are saying it! Rory didn't, you didn't. I always liked that bit!"

Jack's grin spread farther and he placed a hand on Ianto's shoulder. "Nah! Not Ianto. I know him. He's too classy for the generic response. However, I am impressed by the new interior. Much brighter than your old one."

Spencer sighed loudly. "So, we're taking bets and complimenting décor, and that's all fine and dandy, but shouldn't we be chasing and alien?"

The Doctor ran down the stairs, followed by Jack. "Woah!" Jack exclaimed.

"Jack?" Ianto asked worriedly.

"Fine Ianto! Better than fine! This whole set up is fantastic. She really outdid herself this time, you gorgeous thing, you!" He stroked a few wires.

The Doctor slapped his hand away. "I won't let you flirt with any of my companions. What makes you think you can flirt with my TARDIS?"

Jack rolled his eyes, but got to work anyway. The Doctor hopped into the swing and tugged at a purple wire that split into two at the end that connected to the main tower. "I've got the outer a/v!"

Jack pulled at a yellow wire. "And here's for inner audio!" Both looked frantically around for a thick, slightly fuzzy, maroon wire. The Master smoothly walked in and plucked it out of its position. "There's visual!" Jack and the Master tossed their wires to the Doctor who, in turn, tossed his wire to them. Both picked up one point of the wire and plugged it in. Immediately, loud mechanical sounds erupted from the console. "Good job," Jack said grudgingly. The Master nodded in acceptance.

Ianto watched from the stairs, amazed by the ease at which the three men worked together. Briefly, he wondered what history Jack and the Doctor had had together, before shaking the thought out of his head. It didn't matter really. Jack was with Torchwood. He'd had opportunities to leave them and go with the Doctor before, but had chosen to stay. With Ianto. "I don't mean to interrupt," he said, noticing River moving around the TARDIS from the corner of his eye, "but is it supposed to sound like that?"

The Master walked past, his coat lightly flowing around him. "Yes. Some of her inner workings have been switched. She just needs some time to settle."

"You keep talking like it's alive, all of you." Everyone stopped and stared at Ianto for a moment. "Just checking. So it's a she."

"Of course she's a she!" the Doctor called as he began to fiddle with the monitor. "How could this sexy girl be anything else?"

Jack eyes the new buttons and levers, trying to establish what was what, and said, "Don't worry. I'll explain later. Though, Doctor, none of your other regenerations flirted with the TARDIS before." He raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, but now I've talked with her. I understand how she thinks!" A lever threw itself down and collided with the Doctor's leg. He moaned, "Fine, I don't fully understand how she thinks, but I'm learning!" The lever moved back into its place, and a small light glowed. The Doctor stroked her softly, and then returned to the monitor.

"Doctor," the Master said as images of the TARDIS's interior scrolled across the screen. "Where do you want me?"

"I want you right here. Someone needs to keep an eye on Spencer in case a vision sneaks up on her. Plus, you know how to work the TARDIS in case of an emergency."

"You don't trust me enough to let me wander the TARDIS."

"Not completely, but that's not the problem. The TARDIS doesn't trust you enough to let you wander around in her. Not after what you did to her last time." He stepped closer to the Master and whispered something.

The Master nodded. "Fine. Then I'll stay here with Spencer, and keep an eye out for things trying to attack."

Jack walked over to the Doctor and said quietly, "Can we trust him?"

"Jack, I walked through his mind. He wants help and he want TO help. There is no end goal, no game. He just wants the drumming gone."

"Besides," The Mast interrupted, having heard every word. "I worked with Torchwood for a month and a half. Did I ever do anything to harm any of you?" Jack scowled but grudgingly shook his head. "Then let's get started. Spencer has an earpiece to keep in contact, and in an extreme emergency, I could send a message through the TARDIS."

"How?" Spencer asked. "Will she put words on the wall or something?"

"No," the Doctor replied. "The TARDIS has an automatic psychic connection with anyone who travels in her. All Time Lords, however, have the ability to make a further connection with their TARDIS's. Or maybe it's the other way around. Anyway, in a tight situation, the Master can join this connection to send me and maybe even River a message. Now! Let's go. River and Ianto, take the first left. Jack, we'll take the first right."

Jack rested a hand on Ianto's shoulder and softly caressed his ear before pulling out his gun. "Let's go!"

**So there you have it everyone. Even more problems are arising! Review and I'll get the new chapter out ASAP!**


	8. Where is it?

**And so a new chapter begins. What is the strange creature running amuck in the TARDIS? Will the drumming ever stop? Why does Spencer see visions? Will I ever own Doctor? Probably not, so… Anyway, read on!**

Spencer was left alone with the Master. He ignored her for a moment, adjusting the dial and scanning the Gallifreyen computer codes to get a better picture on the monitor. She walked around, lightly running her fingers over the buttons. There was a warmth to them, and she began to understand what everyone meant about the TARDIS being alive. She felt the life under her fingertips, the breathing, awareness and intelligence that can never be found in a computer. Then, without knowing if she felt it or heard it, the TARDIS heaved a sigh of acceptance; acceptance of the Master and the monster within her halls. Spencer could tell that this companion of the Doctor was ever patient, and cared more for her pilot than for herself. She loved her thief. Spencer scrunched her eyebrows. Thief. What had made her think of that word, let alone apply it to the Doctor? But she knew that the TARDIS had told her.

The Master turned to her. "Tell everyone that the lights have been cut in the corridors near the library, and in the library itself." Spencer relayed the message while the Master looked her over.

In the slightly uncomfortable silence that followed, Spencer felt like every inch of her was being analyzed. "So…" His pale eyes flashed up to hers. "The TARDIS really has a library?"

The Master smirked. "Of course there's a library. Besides running, learning is the Doctor's favorite thing to do. How long have you been traveling with him, to not know that? You're much younger than most of his companions."

Finally, his piercing eyes looked away from her, returning to the monitor. "I've only been on the TARDIS once before this and I was asleep for most of it. I haven't seen much of her at all. And I'm 18. That's hardly too young. Also, I'm not his companion. He's just trying to help me, and then he'll take me home."

The Master wore a smirk that said 'I know more than you do'. "That's how it always starts isn't it? Especially for him." Before she could think of a retort, he added, "Tell Jack and the Doctor to keep searching the library. Have River Song and Ianto turn right at the next fork. We have more lights out near the, ahem, playground. I can't believe he still has that. That was there when I traveled with him before. Also, tell the Doctor that I said 'she connected'."

Spencer gave him a suspicious look, but passed the messages through. "Ianto, we need you and River to go right the next chance you get. The lights have been cut near the playground."

River's eye roll was nearly audible when she heard her upcoming destination. "Sweetie!" she called through the earpiece. "You are such a child!"

"Of course I am," he replied, as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Acting like a grown up is no fun. Although, when I worked in Craig's office that one time… But still, not as fun as being a kid."

Jack's grin could be heard in his voice. "I like this new generation. Less cheeky, and you don't take things too seriously. Very nice. And you know what's amazing? I've lived to see three of your regenerations, and I'm not even that old yet. Couple hundred years, give or take a few. Not a lot of people get so say they've seen three of the Doctor's regenerations."

Ianto interrupted before the two men could get any more distracted. "So this thing we're chasing. It's smarter than we thought if It knows to turn off the lights."

"Also," River added, "It knows how to hide. It's cutting lights all over the place without connection. It's picking places as far apart as possible."

"Is anywhere else out?" Jack asked.

"We're still looking," Spencer replied, glancing at the Master. "Oh, and Jack? Tell the Doctor that the Master says 'she's connected'. I'm not sure what he means, but there you go."

Jack passed on the message, and Spencer heard the Doctor say, "Really? Well, that's interesting. Right, just keep giving us updates."

"Of course, Doctor," she replied through Jack. She watched the Master for a moment as he scanned through the images on the screen faster than she would have thought possible. Spencer was glad he was here, because she would have been so much slower, and held everyone else back. Simply glancing at the screen was giving her a headache. No, it wasn't a headache. It was just like last night- this morning? - Right before that vision. Pain began to build behind her eyes. She rubbed her temples, trying to relieve the pain.

The Master was not oblivious. From the way the girl was scrubbing her forehead she was obviously in pain. Scarcely looking up, he asked, "Are you getting a vision?" Sitting down on the jump seat, she nodded. "I should get you off the TARDIS. You won't be safe in here if the creature shows up in the middle of an episode. I told the Doctor I'd take care of you." He still kept his eyes trained on the monitor, never looking at her.

"No. I'm staying here. Having some sort of 'episode' out on the streets of Cardiff wouldn't do me any better than having one in here. Besides, I can't help from out there." She pointed to the door with her left hand, her right hand still clutching her head. "This vision will help us. I'll make it help us."

"How do you plan to do that?" The Master wasn't sure what to do with her. She would certainly be safer outside, but he had to stay with her. And he had to stay in here. So, he let her stay where she was and kept his eyes on the suddenly dark screen. He worked to find the newest dark location. "It doesn't matter. Tell the Doctor what's happening. He needs to know."

Spencer raised a slightly trembling hand to her earpiece and opened the line for communication. "Doctor," she said weakly, but with force. "Doctor, I'm getting a vision."

There were some scuffling noises, a determined "Give it here!", and an exclamation from Jack before she got a reply. The Doctor had taken Jack's earpiece. "Then get off the TARDIS." He was serious, not even a hint of his normal joking tone remained. "I'm going to keep you safe so I can take you home. Go outside where it's safe."

"I'm not going. I already told the Master, I can make the vision work for me. I'll be able to help you find that thing!" She winced as the pain throbbed.

River stepped in. "We don't know what causes the visions, let alone how to control them."

"I know that a big one is coming. It builds up like a headache, and then, when it can't get any worse, it needs some sort of outside stimuli. Something to spark the vision. Like when the Doctor grabbed my head, or when I heard the Master's voice." She groaned. The Master looked over at her, but she waved him off. "If I can use the TARDIS to influence the vision, I think I'll be able to see the creature through her eyes." There was a doubting silence on the other end. "Just let me try. If it doesn't work, the Master can get me outside. I trust him to do the right thing." She stared him right in the eye, showing him that she meant what she said.

Before anyone could argue, the Master launched himself away from the console with a loud "OH!" He ran his hands through his hair and down his face muttering angrily to himself. "Stupid, stupid, STUPID!"

Spencer watched as he ranted for another moment and a voice in her ear asked, "What is he talking about?"

"I don't know, Ianto." A tremor ran through her body. The vision was close. "Master, what's happening?"

Instead of answering, the Master nearly flew across the TARDIS interior in his haste. He plucked the earpiece from Spencer's ear, (and she didn't acknowledge it except to put her head in her hands again) and placed it in his own ear. "I know where It is. Or at least, where It's going."

"Where?" everyone demanded at once.

The Master glanced at Spencer. "Here. It's coming here. If you're going to have a vision, have it now. I'm not sure what to do with It once It gets here."

**Oh no! It's coming! I'll tell you what happens next if you send me a review… **


	9. It Attacks

**Alright everyone! The wait is over! Read away! Also, I don't own Doctor Who or Torchwood. I know, it's sad.**

"How do you know It's coming there?" River asked through Ianto, both turning around and rushing back towards the light.

"The lights are going out along a corridor heading straight towards the control room. I didn't notice them at first because they weren't out a few minutes ago. It only turns them off while It's in that area of corridor. The moment It's passed through, It turns them back on. It's harder to notice when the blackout is moving. It's very close now.

"Then get Spencer out of there!" Jack shouted.

"No," Spencer mumbled, standing up. "Let me try." The TARDIS knew what she wanted, so she lowered a long-handled lever so that it pointed at the girl. Spencer whispered a soft "Thank you," and extended a shaking hand. She grabbed the hand and everything went black. Then, an image bloomed. The Control room with the lights out, seen through the TARDIS's eyes. The Master dancing around the console, weaving through the railings, the jump seat and Spencer herself, who was standing with her hand on the lever. The creature was there. She began to relay what she was seeing to the Master. "I think I'm seeing the future. Just a little bit. It's going to cut the lights in here. Get out your torch." Suddenly the room went pitch black.

"Doctor," the Master called into his earpiece. "Get in here. Lights are out." He pulled a small torch out of his pocked, wondering absently how Spencer had known he had it. He quickly flashed it around the room until it rested on something that hadn't been there a moment before. "And It's here."

The Doctor and Jack ran faster. River and Ianto pulled their guns out on the way.

The creature charged at the Master, trying to take him out. The Master darted around it, never letting his torch's beam stray. "Come on," he muttered. "Come on, follow me!" The creature turned from him to look at the closer, easier target. Spencer hadn't moved, still lost in her vision. The alien advanced on her slowly, slightly unnerved by her lack of movement. The slightest wariness of a trap shone through It's movements.

Spencer watched as the images in her mind played out before again moments later. "Master," she spoke clearly and quietly, her voice carrying easily over the silence in the room. "The left horn. Avoid his left hand." The alien was spooked by It's prey's complete lack of fear. It raised a hand that began to glow, a rope-like substance protruding towards Spencer, reaching for the closest thing to It, her wrist. It wanted to finish what it had started.

In the back of his mind, the Master wondered about two things: Where were the others, and was he insane? He picked up a jacket, (or was it a poncho) and threw it at the monster. It slashed at the material with the "energy-lasso-thing" and incinerated it. The man before It tried to avoid thinking about what It could do to him. "Come on! Leave her alone. You want knowledge, is that right? She'd be a snack portion at best. Now me, I'd be a full course meal. I know more than any human can possibly know in a lifetime. So if you're hungry, come after me!" The alien turned away from Spencer leaving a burn on her wrist, the look in Its eyes like that in a feral dog right before it pounced. The Time Lord inched forward, watching the length on energy, making sure it wasn't getting too close. The creature lunged for him and he lept over the seat, still leading It away from Spencer. He skipped over the stairs, towards the TARDIS's controls. It rushed towards him slightly skidding on the stairs, It's weapon held before it. The Master waited until the last possible moment before leaping to the right. The creature bowled past him, and he turned to follow. In It's confusion the opportunity presented itself and he was able to leap up and grasp the left horn protruding from the monster's head. He jerked harshly, twisting at the horn until it snapped. The energy reaching from It's hand receded, suddenly blasting from where the horn had been. The creature's wide eyes rolled up in It's head and a sound filled the air, obviously from the creature, despite It's lack of mouth. The Master stood, dusted off his coat, adjusted his scarf, and faced the rest of the room. Everyone had arrived. Jack and Ianto moved as one towards the creature, guns never wavering. Spencer released the TARDIS's lever and her knees gave way underneath her. The Master caught her a moment before she hit the ground and set her on the jump seat.

"I'm fine. Just a bit weak. The TARDIS is pretty powerful; it's hard to hold on to her like that for that long." She held her head, but otherwise seemed fine. River walked over to her, asking a few questions.

And the Doctor. The Doctor stood tall, taking everything in. The Master met his eyes and nodded. "It's not dead. And I know what it is." The Doctor walked past him to check the creature, looking it over fully for the first time. It had a vaguely humanoid shape. That is, except for the head. It had large slanted eyes, no mouth, and Its forehead looked almost like a brain. Tentacles extended from Its jawline and nose, and horns (now one horn) protruded from Its scalp.

"If it wasn't for the horns and the lack of a secondary brain, I'd say it was an Ood." The Doctor stood next to his old friend. His old enemy.

"It's an ancestor to the Ood, called a Condood. Its ability to use knowledge as food died away, and Its way of retrieving food grew into a force of knowledge itself, the secondary brain. The brain that holds the primary telepathic connection is calling to the species already, urging it to change for the better. I could hear it for a moment. The Ood song. But only while I held Its horn. It must act as a transmitter for the Condood."

"This?" Jack asked, picking it up. "I don't hear anything."

After triple checking that Spencer was all right, River held her hands out. "Let me see." He tossed it to her. When she caught it, her eyes lit up and she sighed in amazement. "I can hear it. It's so beautiful!"

The Doctor laid a hand on it, giving a small smile at the familiar sound of the Ood song, before taking it from the others and offering to Spencer. "Do you want to hear it?"

She smiled excitedly and held her hand over the horn, hesitating. "I can hear it already. I don't need to touch it." She closed her eyes and her whole body relaxed against the jump seat. Her eyes opened, seeing another place, another time. "I see something, Doctor. There's a woman, and the man in the suit. It's you isn't it? And her name is Donna. You were surrounded by snow and creatures. The Ood I think. And they are singing for you, the DoctorDonna. It's beautiful, just like now." She blinked and her eyes focused on the horn again, back in the present once more. "It's amazing."

Jack and Ianto were examining the creature. "You're right. This thing is still alive," Jack commented. "Doesn't actually need those horns then. Let's get this thing to the cells before it wakes up. Ianto, you got something for transport?"

Ianto gave one of his small but cocky smirks. "Of course, sir." He reached into his suit jacket's pocket and pulled out a small device. Activating it, he tossed it near the alien and a pulsing transparent cage surrounded it. "Transportable, temporary cell. Good for emergency situations."

Jack laughed. "Excellent job! Haven't seen that in a while. Now Doctor, would you mind landing the TARDIS inside the Hub? I'd rather not drag an alien through the middle of Cardiff."

The Doctor gently handed the horn to River before dramatically turning to observe the room. There was an unconscious almost-Ood with one horn in a cage, Jack Harkness and Ianto Jones staring at it, Spencer Heath and River Song listening to a pre-Ood Ood song, and the Master watching over everything calmly as though this happened to him every day. "Sure! Wouldn't want to scare any Welshmen. Where should I land?"

"Just outside of the cells, if you can," Ianto replied. River, the Doctor, and the Master adjusted a few buttons, switches, and levers to get the correct coordinates plugged in.

"Oh, Jack!" The Doctor called over his shoulder. "I was wondering, was it hard for you to sit back and watch 'Margaret Blaine'," he made finger quotes, "become the mayor?"

Jack grinned. "You have no idea. I lived through her election. I even voted for her to keep the time lines straight. When the day came, I was just around the corner, watching the four of us chase her down. And when the so-called earthquake started, I had to hold the whole team back to keep them from investigating. Thought it'd be best if they didn't meet me from the past. And to think, I was under us the whole time. We landed right on top of Torchwood and had no idea!"

"Hold on a minute," Ianto interrupted in a confused voice. "The mayor was an alien?"

"Yes," said the Doctor matter-of-factly.

"A member of the Slitheen family from Raxicoricofalipitorious to be exact," Jack added.

"And you didn't want us to investigate because we might run into a version of you before you ever knew us."

"Sounds about right," Jack concluded with a smile for his right-hand man. Before Ianto could ask anything else, a grating, grinding, wheezing sound erupted from the console as the room began to shake. Laughing, Jack shouted, "Can you believe I missed this?"

Moments later, the sound quieted and the shaking stopped. A new sound filled the air: snarling and growling. Ianto thought about it and said, "The King of the Weevils would be useful right now. He was quite good at keeping them quiet." Jack smiled sadly and everyone else stared in confusion. "Our friend, Owen Harper, died. We used the Risen Mitten, a piece of alien technology, to bring him back to life. Instead of dying again after a few minutes, an alien entity kept him alive. Owen defeated this alien, but remained 'undead' for a while. All the weevils were terrified of him and tended to bow when he was around. It kept them quiet." Spencer wanted to ask what happened to the man who sounded vaguely zombie-ish, but held her tongue, seeing the looks on the two Torchwood member's faces. "So," Ianto said in a lighter voice, trying to bring the room's mood back up, "shouldn't we move the Condood into the cell before he wakes up?"

"Right!" Jack exclaimed, pressing a few buttons on his wrist strap. The energy field around the Condood sunk back into the device and the Doctor ran forward to scan the unconscious alien with his screwdriver.

"It should be out for another ten minutes," he said looking at his device. Spencer couldn't see where he was getting his information, but he seemed sure of it. "That's plenty of time to move it to the holding cell. Unless the TARDIS took us to the wrong place or time, of course. Again." A lever took a swing at his knees but he jumped back in time to avoid taking a hit. "Ha! Told you I'm learning, Old Girl!" Another lever hit him from behind, knocking him to the ground. "Fine," he sputtered. "You win this time. Now come on everyone!"

Jack pulled his wrist strap off and handed it to Spencer. "When we get this guy of the TARDIS, press the middle button, and then the third on the top row. That will open the cage door. Ianto, which cell are we using?"

"The second one."

"Good." He hoisted the Condood's arm around his shoulder. "Then Spencer, press that second button twice." Spencer nodded as Ianto pulled the Condood's other arm around his own shoulders. The Doctor led the way, opening the door for everyone else. Jack and Ianto hobbled out after him, an unconscious alien between them. Spencer followed, pressing the necessary buttons to open the cage. The Master emerged next, knowing that River would not allow him to be alone in the TARDIS. Not that she need worry, of course. The one thing, the one person who could help him had left already. River came last, closing the blue door behind her. As soon as the cell door shut, Ianto's watch began to beep.

"Um," Jack said, leading the way upstairs. "What's that? Not rift activity I hope."

"No," Ianto smirked. "Nothing so important. Someone's just approaching the shop. I'll take care of it." He quickly left, climbing the stairs, and heard everyone settle in behind him.

Jack leaned against what used to be Tosh's desk. Spencer, River, and the Doctor took seats on the couch and the Master sat in the seat at Owen's desk. He adjusted his scarf and patted some dust from his coat. "I told you that would be fun" Everyone looked at him and lost it. All varieties of laughter could be heard. Not a minute later, Ianto walked back down the stairs carrying a flat box.

"Pizza's here." Everyone laughed harder.

**There you go. One problem down. Please review and I will post much sooner!**

**Aralana**


	10. What Now?

**Okay, sorry for the wait. I won't feed you excuses about life getting in the way (even if it's true). Just please read on, and enjoy my crazy little brain child.**

Spencer, River and Jack remained where they were, munching on pizza and fruit. Ianto had given everyone fresh coffee, and then leaned up against the wall. All eyes were on the two Time Lords sitting exactly as they had when Ianto first saw them. The Master leaned forward in his chair, hands clasped in his lap, eyes shut, and a slight frown wrinkling his forehead. The Doctor, too, leaned forward, his hands resting lightly on the Master's face, his eyebrows scrunched, his eyes closed in concentration. No one dared speak this time, knowing how close the Doctor must be to finding and stopping the noise. Even the regular blips from the surrounding computers seemed muted. Eating was kept to a minimum. The seconds stretched into minutes, the minutes felt as though they stretched into hours. Finally, two pairs of ancient eyes opened.

The Doctor walked through that dark place again. Everything around him had been tarnished. The older, lighter memories were fading until only darkness would remain. The Doctor moved quickly. He knew where to go; he would be there faster than when he had tried before. He grew closer, he could hear it, and he could feel it. It surrounded him. It nearly drove him mad as well. But the Doctor fought through the instinctual hatred that accompanied the sound. He forced himself deeper, gaining ground, moving towards the source. There was nothing tangible for him to remove. He realized that the sound hadn't been planted in the mind of his friend. The beat of four came from a tear, a hole, a portal in his mind. The pattern came through with a strength that could not be ignored. He had to seal this wound and he knew it would be difficult. Nearly impossible. But it had to be done. He knelt beside the tear and reached inside. All that could be felt was the pulsing of drums coursing through his hand. He tugged the two sides of the hole together against the force keeping them apart. There was no skill to this, only force of will. The Master lent him strength and the tear grew steadily smaller until…

The Doctor and the Master opened their eyes, breathing heavily. They stared at each other, neither one noticing the tension running through the room's other occupants. The Master shut his eyes once more, concentrating. When he opened them again, there was a new fire glowing in them and he began to laugh. "It worked Doctor! It worked! The drums have finally stopped! They're gone!" River laughed and wrapped her arms around a grinning Doctor. Ianto gave a small smile and Jack grabbed his hand. Ianto could tell that Jack was still unsure about the Master, but at least he wasn't trying to kill him. Spencer jumped up and hugged the Master tight. Everyone watched warily. He smiled down at her and hugged her lightly before stepping out of her grip. "Thank you for trusting me," he whispered.

"Thank you for saving my life." The Master sat back down, uncomfortable with his newfound silence. It would take a while to adjust. Grabbing another piece of pizza, Spencer asked, "What do you think you're gonna do now?"

"I shall think of something, I'm sure. I don't have a TARDIS of my own, nor do I-"

"You could always travel with me," the Doctor interrupted. "I've made the offer before. It still stands."

"No, Doctor. Not now at least. I need to work this out on my own. The sounds were part of me, and now they're gone. I have to figure this out."

"You're just going to wander Earth?" River asked.

Spencer grinned. "Probably not, right? You need a plan. Or at least an end goal. Wandering aimlessly isn't your style, is it?"

The Master smirked. "I'll figure something out. Even wandering aimlessly sounds better than some of the things I've done recently."

"Yeah, I need to ask you about that." The Doctor walked close to him, bending over to look him in the eyes. "You escaped a Time-Locked Time War. AND you seem perfectly sane. Well, for you anyway. The only one to do that before you was Dalek Caan and he was completely mad and began to speak in prophesies. You're not seeing visions too, are you? No? So how are you here in one piece?"

Spencer rolled her eyes at the suddenly superior look on the Master's face. "You, Doctor, are the reason I am here in one piece. When I held you for that year, you told me of the results of the Time War, and of the Daleks who had escaped. When I returned and held you and that man-Wilfred wasn't it? – I learned of the Supreme Dalek's return. Once inside the Time-Lock, I simply had to find the right place. A Time-Lock is like an inaccessible Time Loop. Nothing can escape or enter. Everything happens simultaneously across all of time. I found where Dalek Caan came to find the Supreme Dalek and simply slipped through after them. It nearly killed me; I regenerated just in time. I joined Torchwood soon after."

Ianto raised his eyebrows. He wasn't sure exactly what all of what the Master said meant, but it was all very impressive.

"Well, I know what you can do." All eyes turned to Jack, worried. Everyone knew of Jack's hatred of the Master. His eyes watched the Master, his expression unreadable.

The Master looked back at him calmly. "Yes?"

"Torchwood."

The Doctor smiled as though he had expected this. River smirked at Jack's change of heart. Spencer grinned, and Ianto nodded in agreement. "You've been an asset to the team so far. This would give you a purpose," Ianto said. Jack watched the Master with steely eyes.

"What do you say?"

The Master considered the offer. He was amazed by Jack's newfound trust in him. "Is this a way for you to keep an eye on me?"

Jack shook his head. "You've had plenty of opportunities to take us, and the Earth, out. You saved the day today. All that matters now is if the 'Master' can take orders from me."

The Master smirked. "You are a remarkable man, Jack Harkness. I'm honored, but no. I need time on my own. Maybe I'll come back someday, but I don't need a group right now."

"Feel free to come back. I have a feeling that Martha and Mickey won't be working with us much longer. They don't fit in well. And we need more than just Gwen, Ianto and me."

"NOW!" The Doctor interrupted, bored by the serious conversation. "We have one more thing to take care of." Everyone stared at him, not sure what he was referring to. "Spencer is still seeing visions, even if you lot have forgotten. She seems to be able to handle it better now. Should we just leave it and go for some Jammy Dodgers, or is anyone else concerned why?" Spencer smiled meekly and raised her hand. "Good! Now Jack, you said you found some sort of anomaly in her family. What is it? Or, rather, who is it? We need to find out if this is going to get any worse or if it's just some sort of alien puberty."

"Ugh! Doctor, really? That's what you think this is? That's disgusting!" The girl in question stuck her tongue out in disgust.

River chuckled. "Probably not. He's just throwing around random theories. He thinks he's impressive when it sounds like he has some grasp on the situation."

"I am impressive!" the Doctor called, turning back around dramatically to face the girls. "Now come on! I thought you said you wanted to know what kind of alien you're related to."

River and Spencer looked at each other, rolled their eyes, and followed him to look at the family tree that Jack was displaying. The man who can't die pointed to a name. "Jennifer. Your maternal grandmother. No records; No birth certificates, doctor's records, schools, passports, mailing addresses, nothing. Then she married your grandfather, Carson. Plenty of records of her husband and kids, but she still has no medical records to this day. What do you know about her, Spencer?"

A wicked glint lit up her eyes. "Grandma Jenny. I love going to visit her. She always told me the best stories about going on adventures in far way places. She used to take me to this cave near her house and she would tell me that she came here using something in the cave, like a car, but she would never tell me what it was. And before I could go in and look, she'd tell me that one of the monsters from her stories was chasing us and we had to run. That was always her favorite part, the running. She was always a bad influence on my brother and me. Mum always said we were impossible to manage after we visited her."

The Doctor's eyebrow's scrunched. "That sounds like someone I knew a lifetime ago. But she died. I saw her die and I couldn't stop it. Her name was Jenny, too. Spencer, do you have any pictures of her?"

"Yeah. I found a picture of her and Granddad from back when they first met. It's on my Facebook. Let me show you." Jack stepped out of her way and she pulled up the picture. The Doctor leaned over to Ianto and asked what Facebook was. Before Ianto could answer, however, the Doctor rushed to the computer.

"Jenny! It's her! How is she alive? Oh, Donna, you won't believe-" he stopped. "No, she won't believe. She won't remember her. Or me. Or Martha, or Jack, or anything."

Jack stared. "What happened to Donna? She was better than okay last time I saw her. And who's Jenny?"

"When Donna became the DoctorDonna, her human body couldn't handle a Time Lord consciousness. I had to remove all memories of me and the TARDIS. She's fine now though. She's married. Or will be. Wibbly-wobbly. Jack, I want you to keep an eye on her. Don't interact with her or she might explode. Just make sure she's taken care of." He rambled as though he could ignore the picture on the screen if he talked long and fast enough. "I don't want her left out. And say hi to Wilf for me. Donna's granddad. Tell him I'm okay but I can't come see him, except for the one more time I promised him. He wouldn't even recognize me now. But don't tell him until after- well, you'll know when it will be okay." The Master kept a carefully blank face. Jack shrugged and agreed to keep an eye on the fiery redhead.

"But Doctor," River said, interrupting. "Who is Jenny?"

He looked up with eyes that were both sad and elated. "Jenny's my daughter. And she's alive!"

The room went silent. Until Spencer jumped up and cried, "Wait a minute! You're my great-grandfather?"

The Doctor laughed and grabbed her hands, spinning her in a circle. "I am! I have a daughter again! And grandchildren! And great-grandchildren! Oh!" He froze. "But let's not tell your family about me. They might think it's a bit… strange."

"Gramps, everything about you is strange. But, if I'm your great-granddaughter, does that mean I'm a Time Lord?"

The Doctor ran a hand across his bow tie. "Not completely. It seems that you have a quicker healing time than most humans, judging by that burn on your wrist." Everyone looked at the spot where the Condood had burned her. There was only a faint pink line to show that anything had happened at all. "The second heart is also explained. By all rights, you're human with just a pinch of Time Lord thrown into the mix. You only needed one heart, so the secondary one remained inactive. But then, BAM! An alien tapped into your brainstem activating your second heart. I wouldn't be surprised if your mother or her siblings had an extra heart as well. But as for the visions, that's explained easily enough. All Time Lords are born with small bits of psychic and telepathic abilities. We're taught to control them and for the most part lock them away unless they are needed. BUT, Jenny's abilities were suppressed, tucked away in a tiny corner in her mind. The ability was suppressed in her kids too. You're the third generation to have the ability suppressed, so it grew stronger inside of you but never had any reason to show itself. But when it got sparked, there was no holding it back. You were overloaded. It will take a bit of time to get used to it, but you will learn to control it in time. It's a part of you, so you are in charge. Oh, and this explains how you knew about River's and my regenerations. The Master's too! A Time Lord always recognizes another Time Lord!"

"Wait!" Jack interrupted. "River's a Time Lord too?" River winked at him as the Doctor ignored him and continued.

"And you connected with the TARDIS. Oh, this is magnificent! Let's go visit your grandmother!" He grabbed Spencer's hand and tugged her along towards the TARDIS.

Spencer, being dragged dramatically out of the room, called over her shoulder, "Bye everyone! I'll come visit later, when I get back home! I promise!"

River stood to follow but paused with a smile. "Jack, Ianto, Master, it was lovely meeting you. We'll be back in a bit for the Condood. I won't let him forget. See you in a minut-"

"RIVER! Are you coming or what?" River rolled her eyes and ran off after the Doctor and Spencer. Jack waved her off and looked at the two men with him. There was nothing to say.

**So, what do you think? Was it worth the wait? Was it terrible? Did I screw something up? Did you like my little surprise? Well, you should tell me all about it by pressing that nice little button. Thanks for reading!**

**Aralana**


	11. The Doctor's Daughter

**Alright everybody! Here is my second-to-last chapter. Read on!**

River shut the door behind her and watched as the Doctor created chaos around the console. She followed him, correcting his mistakes and pretending she hadn't done anything. "Doctor, you said Jenny is your daughter," she began somewhat tentatively. "Who was her mother? Is she from Gallifrey?"

He shook his head, his hair flopping into his face. "She's from a small colony of human's and hath. She doesn't have a mother. The humans and hath were at war and needed more soldiers, so they began to use a machine that would grow a new human or hath from only one person's D.N.A. When Martha, Donna, and I landed in the colony, the human's used my D.N.A. to create what I called for a while a generated anomaly. Donna came up with the name Jenny. I finally accepted her as my daughter and not a generated anomaly, and stopped a war when the man in charge of the humans, General Cobb, tried to kill me. Jenny stepped in front of a bullet. I stayed with her for days before we left. She was dead. But obviously, not as dead as we thought. Now, here we are!" He pointed out the door. "Your time Spencer. I set the TARDIS to track Jenny down. Let's go visit my daughter!"

Spencer laughed and rushed outside. There was her grandmother's beautiful house. "Grandma Jenny! It's me, Spencer!" she called, rushing inside. "I brought someone to see you!"

A small, skinny older woman in jeans and a tank top and jeans walked down the stairs, a slightly disapproving look on her face. "Spencer! Where have you been? Your mother's left at least ten messages on my phone. You've been missing since last night." Spencer opened her mouth to respond, decided against it, and muttered something that sounded like "oops". Jenny recognized the look of someone who had had an adventure and couldn't hold back a grin. "Come on, then. Tell me where you've been. Off battling monsters? Saving lives? Running? Love the running."

"Oh yeah! Well, the others did the running. I was kinda stuck watching the future, but I DID help save the day." A shadow fell across the doorway, and Jenny could just determine the outline of a tweed jacket on a man's thin frame.

"Dad?" The Doctor stepped further into the room so she could see him better. "Dad! You took Spencer?" She skipped over to him and gave him a peck on the cheek, putting her arm around him. She looked up into his stunned face and grew more serious. "This is the first time you've seen me, isn't it? Since I was born, I mean."

"Yes. It is. I thought you were dead."

"So did I for a bit. Then I woke up. You were gone already, and that soldier and that hath were watching over me. I stole a shuttle and started doing what you taught me. I went to new worlds. I saved civilizations. I made the universe a better place. Then I fell through a hole in time and crashed here on Earth. My shuttle is still here, crashed in a cave. I almost showed it to Spencer, but I changed my mind. Not when I knew she'd meet you someday. Best to leave it a surprise. Oh, hello River!" Jenny walked around Spencer and gave River a one-armed hug.

"How did you know I would meet Spencer?" The Doctor sat on his daughter's couch, still shocked but pretending not to be.

"You told me you would the first time I saw you after I 'died'. It was the day before I met Carson. My first day on Earth." The Doctor eyed her carefully, River was stunned, and Spencer was grinning, finally understanding all of her grandmother's stories of adventures and monsters.

This awkward silence was interrupted by a cell phone ringing. Jenny popped hers open and held it to her ear. "Hello?" A pause. "Of course she's with me. Where else would she be? I picked her up last night." Another pause. "No, I haven't heard your messages. My phone was dead and just finished charging." Spencer could imagine her mother's side of the conversation, and it wasn't pleasant. "I left you a note. It should be on your kitchen table." A longer silence this time. "There. You see? I told you. Sorry for the miscommunication. I'll bring her home in a bit. Yes, I love you too. Bye." She hung up the phone. "I never left a note. That means- Dad?"

"Yes, yes, fine. I'll put it under the table I about ten minutes ago. But you! You're alive!"

Jenny grinned, and her youth shone through her age. "Yes, I am. And you'll see me plenty of times. Don't be offended by Carson when you first meet him. You will learn to love him. He was just weirded out about his girlfriend being an alien." The Doctor looked her over and returned her grin. Jenny turned to look at River. "And I have a question for you. Who are you to Dad? You never got around to telling me. We were always interrupted. I know about all of his companions, and I also know that you are more than that. So, what are you?"

River looked at the man she loved and shrugged. "I don't know yet. He won't tell me."

"Only because she won't tell me! Not this she. Future she. She won't tell me, so I don't know. And if I don't know, then I can't tell either of you."

"Great," Spencer muttered. "Time travel just clears everything up, doesn't it."

Jenny pulled her favorite granddaughter into a hug. "Never. Now, Dad. You have to take a note to Spencer's house, then go meet me again. You told me that it was right after you found me that you came to meet me for my second time." She grabbed a pen and paper and scribbled a quick note. "I'm not trying to get rid of you, but we have to stick to our established time lines. But before you go, you have a question for my granddaughter, don't you?"

Adjusting his bowtie, the Doctor raised his eyebrows. "Of course. Spencer, how would you like to travel with me in the TARDIS? I could show you the past, the present and the future of planets and galaxies the whole universe away!"

Spencer's eyes lit up as though she could see what he was describing. Perhaps she could. "I would love to Doctor." River grinned. "But I have to say no. At least for right now," she added hurriedly, seeing the hurt look in her great grandfather's eyes. "I'm still in school. People will notice it I've suddenly aged a few months in one night. And I need to work out these visions- long story," she said, cutting off Jenny's question. "But I'll make you a deal. My birthday is in August. Come ask me then. Until then, I'll help Jack and Torchwood. But I'll have Grandma Jen to help me until you come back. Is that okay?" Jenny squeezed her hand, River nodded, and the Doctor thought about it carefully.

"Yes, fine. That's okay. But just so you know, we are not waiting that long. We're going to find younger Jenny, and then skipping straight ahead to your birthday. I'm not waiting months for you to grow up. Well, we might come to your graduation. That's a very 'great grandfatherly' thing to do, right?"

Spencer laughed. "That sounds brilliant. See you at graduation, Doctor. You too, River!" She hugged them both.

Jenny smiled. "It was great to see you Dad, as always. I'll see you soon." She handed him the note for her daughter and son-in-law. "Love you." She kissed his cheek and River's as well. "I'll watch Spencer until you come back for her."

The two Time Lords said their goodbyes and climbed back into the TARDIS. The Doctor snuck the note under Spencer's table just in time for her father to look there. Then, they travelled to the past.

**So… What do you think? Everyone should review, just to say something. You can say "I loved it" or "I hated it" or even "Wait, I didn't mean to press that review button. Now I don't know how to leave this little window without reviewing". That would be great.**

**Aralana**


	12. First Day on Earth

**It's finally here! My last chapter! **

Jenny looked around her, amazed. This had to be Earth. Maybe Donna was here. Or Martha. And who knew what kinds of adventures could be found here. She stepped out of the cave she had hidden her crashed shuttle in and breathed in the fresh air. Earth air! She walked through the woods, taking it all in. She laughed when a tree branch caught her jacket, and when a small squirrel chattered at her from a tree branch. But the laughing stopped immediately when she heard branches breaking above her. A large creature fell nearly on top of her, landing in a crouched, attack-ready position. But before it could pounce, a metallic sound rang through the air and the alien keeled over. A man's voice came from the woods beyond the alien. "Come on River! Did you really have to shoot it?"

A strange man in a bowtie and a woman with a shock of blonde hair emerged from the shadows. Jenny watched them, wary. The woman, River, retorted, "I may not be out to kill you anymore, Doctor, but that doesn't change the fact that I'm a psychopath. That's probably not going to change any time soon my love."

Jenny scrunched her eyebrows. "Did you just call him Doctor?" River nodded, smiling in a way that said 'Keep going, you'll get there'.

The man stepped forward slowly as though Jenny were an animal he didn't want to spook. "Jenny. It's okay. This is River. And you know me. My face is different- I've regenerated- but I'm still the same man. Do you know who I am?"

Jenny moved closer to him, searching his face for anything familiar. She finally focused on his eyes and stumbled back in shock. "Dad? Dad, is that you?" He grinned and rushed forward, pulling her into a hug. A tear slipped from her eye as he kissed the top of her head.

"It's me Jenny. I promise it's me."

"I knew I'd find you eventually." Her voice came out almost in a whisper. "I knew it. And I did it all. I saved worlds, rescued civilizations. I was amazing!"

He smiled. "I know you were Jenny." A growl came from the trees. River trained her gun on it and the Doctor grinned, holding his hand out to his daughter. "You know what to do now?"

Jenny's grin was identical to her father's as she took his hand in hers. "Of course I do. It's my favorite part. Now, we run!" And they did.

**Okay, so I know it's really short, but I wanted to wrap it all up here. I hope you all enjoyed this story. I am contemplating a sequel (that may or may not include the 10th Doctor…), but I'm not sure yet. Let me know by reviewing! Thanks to all my readers for making it this far!**


End file.
